<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're a Natural by wiehlm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045755">You're a Natural</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiehlm/pseuds/wiehlm'>wiehlm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Women's Soccer RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christen doesn't know what she's doing, F/F, Inspired by me being excited Alex will be pregnant soon and I'd die if Preath ever babysat for her, Tobin is a goof</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:15:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiehlm/pseuds/wiehlm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The adventures of Tobin and Christen in babysitting.</p><p>Or, Tobin is a goofy natural around kids, and Christen learns to go with the flow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tobin Heath/Christen Press</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're a Natural</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a real quick one shot idea I had! I hope you all like it :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thank you, thank you, thank you so much,” Amy gushes as she pulls the women inside and gives them each a hug. Tobin has a huge beam on her face when she hugs Amy, and Christen does as well, although the hesitancy is clear.</p><p>“Tobin’s the one you should be thanking, she’ll be great with Luke. I don’t really know much about babies.” Christen tries to explain herself to Amy before they’ve even started.</p><p>Tobin scoffs gleefully. “Don’t be silly Chris, you’re great with babies!”</p><p>“Ok, the milk formula is in the pantry and everything else he needs is in the nursery. He’s just in the lounge with his toys. Call me if you need anything, alright?” She says while shoving contents into her handbag. She pulls the girls into one last hug. “Thank you both so much, you’re lifesavers.” And she dashes out to her car for her parent teacher interview with Ryan that she had almost completely forgotten about.</p><p>“Good luck!” Tobin calls to her as she closes the door and grins at Christen. “This is going to be so much fun!”</p><p>Christen shakes her head, laughing quietly at Tobin’s excitement. They both enter the lounge and eyes go straight to the cute wriggling boy laying on his stomach on a blanket. Tobin basically squeals and picks him up, straight away cooing him and placing kisses all over his face.</p><p>“Hi baby boy, I missed you so much.” Tobin speaks in a funny voice. “I’ve tried telling your Mommy to come and play in Portland so I can see you all the time but she never listens to me.”</p><p>Luke squeals and giggles at Tobin, his hands grabbing at her hair. Christen stays behind, her heart melting at the scene, but she doesn’t go over, thinking Tobin has it covered.</p><p>“Do you want to hold him?” Tobin asks, almost holding Luke out to her in anticipation of Christen saying yes.</p><p>Christen almost takes a step back, looking at Tobin uncertainly. This is weird for her, something strange. She’s not used to feeling so out of her element but truthfully her life has just never involved kids that much. She doesn’t have any nieces or nephews, not like Tobin has. It’s not that she doesn’t like kids, she just doesn’t know what to do with them. Tobin and kids gravitate naturally together, the woman always knowing what to do. It kind of stressed Christen out that she didn’t have that same natural inclination, and so she just usually hung back, letting Tobin do everything. “I don’t really know how.”</p><p>Tobin’s grin just gets wider and she sits down on the couch, gesturing for Christen to sit beside her. “Here, just put one arm under him.” She instructs as Christen’s arm slides under his back and takes his weight, “And you have to support his neck and head, put it on the top of your arm – yeah! Like that! See, you can do it!”</p><p>Christen holds the baby awkwardly and looks down at his dimpled face. She almost starts to smile when Luke decides Tobin’s arms are a lot more nicer and screams his little lungs off.</p><p>Christen frowns and holds Luke back out to Tobin. “He hates me. Take him back.”</p><p>Tobin refuses and gets up. “He’s probably just hungry, I’ll go and get his bottle.” And she goes to walk out of the room.</p><p>“Wait! What do I do with him? How do I stop him crying?” Christen calls out after her.</p><p>Tobin’s voice drifts into the room. “Whatever feels natural!”</p><p>Rolling her eyes at this no help at all comment by Tobin, she gets up and starts walking around the room. Whatever feels natural? Nothing feels natural. Babies are a mystery to her.</p><p>She has to think hard about what she’s seen Tobin do before. She carefully puts her arms around the baby and leans him gently against her shoulder, patting his back very smoothly and softly bouncing him up and down. She winces from the blast in her ear drums as Luke pelts out another cry, (this one was going to be a singer for sure), and keeps at her plan hoping it would work.</p><p>Thanking all the powers in the universe less than a minute later, the cries had stopped. Luke’s crying was now replaced with little sounds of cooing and curiosity. Curious herself now, Christen makes to turn her head to see what had occupied him, when a sharp pull at her scalp stops her immediately. Out of the corner of her eye she can see Luke’s tiny hand clamped around a fistful of her long curly hair. Laughing and sighing at the same time, she manoeuvres one of her hands out from holding the boy and tries to get him to release her locks.</p><p>“Come on buddy, let it go...come on, come on,” She says as she tugs gently at the tiny hand, which connects back at her scalp with a sharp pull. Cursing under her breath, she tries lifting him away, but ends up with the same pain. “Tobin! He’s got my hair!” Christen calls out for help.</p><p>An amused sound floats out from the kitchen at which Christen half growls at and makes a move towards it. She almost collides with Tobin as they turn the corner at the same time.</p><p>“He’s locked in babe, I can’t get him off.” Christen says, a little stressed, and Tobin just responds with another laugh. Tobin then gently prises Luke’s mouth open with the bottle, and the boy immediately sucks the life out of it, as his attention focuses on that, his grip on Christen’s hair falls off.</p><p>“Thank you,” Christen exclaims before passing the baby boy over to Tobin and moving back to the couch. “That kid can sense I don’t know what I’m doing, I know it. He’s messing with me.”</p><p>Tobin smiles and sits next to her, snuggling into her side as she balances Luke in her arms.  </p><p>“That’s just his way of saying he likes you. Don’t worry babe, you’d know all about it if he hated you.”</p><p>“Well, he’s got a weird sense of humor.”</p><p>Tobin just laughed, poking Christen’s arm until she wrapped it around her shoulders, the three of them snuggled on the couch. Luke moved his head away from the bottle to send them an adorable smile, laughing when Christen pokes her tongue out at him. Tobin brushed her hands through the soft tufts of hair on his head and his eyes closed in peace, snuggled in tight to both of them.</p><p>Maybe Christen didn’t know that much about babies yet. But she was with the best person who did. And as they sat there together, the baby boy slowly falling asleep, she pulled Tobin a little closer to her, kissing her head and whispering how she couldn’t wait for a kid of their own one day.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>